1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of developing a silver halide photographic material, and more particularly to a developing method wherein the formation of fog is prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In processing a silver halide photographic material, for example, an X-ray film, a developer which contains an aldehyde type hardening agent is often used. A difficult problem often encountered using such a developer is the formation of fog in a silver halide emulsion layer. This tendency is remarkable particularly in processing at high temperatures, i.e. above about 30.degree.C. Various compounds have been proposed to prevent the formation of fog in the silver halide emulsion layer. For instance, 1-phenyl-5-mercaptotetrazole is effective in preventing the formation of fog immediately after production and 4-hydroxy-6-methyl1,3,3a,7-tetrazaindene is effective in preventing the formation of fog during storage. These compounds can be used simultaneously with favorable results. Conventionally known antifogging agents and stabilizers, however, are quite ineffective in preventing the formation of fog in the above mentioned developing processing, or when they are used in amounts to the extent that the formation of fog is prevented, the sensitivity is quite reduced. Thus, these conventional materials are not practical.